Till the end of time
by BunnyJack97
Summary: OS, movieverse, entre les deuxième et troisième films puis après. Allongé sur le toit, Edmund ne peut s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il a fait aux côtés de la Sorcière Blanche. Lucy vient lui rappeler que c'est ce qui a fait de lui le Roi Juste, et après leur voyage à bord du Passeur d'Aurore, Eustache est également là pour aider son cousin.


**Bonjour ! Ceci est ma première histoire sur ce fandom, et je n'aurais jamais pensé y mettre les pieds un jour. L'idée de cet OS m'est venue après avoir regardé les trois films en l'espace d'une journée. Edmund est mon personnage favori de tout Narnia, c'est lui qui me fait autant aimer les films, et j'ai toujours pensé qu'il devait se sentir coupable de ce qu'il avait fait dans le premier film, et que c'était à cause de ce qu'il avait fait qu'il était le Roi Juste.**

 **Je n'aurais jamais pensé écrire là-dessus un jour, mais je n'arrivais pas à me sortir l'idée de la tête, alors j'ai ouvert mon ordinateur et j'ai commencé à écrire. Après, je suis allée faire un tour sur le fandom (et je suis encore en train de le parcourir, il y a tellement de fics, même en filtrant pour n'avoir que celles avec Ed !) et j'ai vu que beaucoup d'autres fics traitaient le sujet... La bonne nouvelle, c'est que toutes celles que j'ai lues (et j'en ai lu un paquet !) sont en anglais, et les 3/4 des fics sur le fandom Narnia sont en anglais.**

 **J'ai demandé à ma beta habituelle, PumpkinSpy, si elle s'y connaissait un peu dans Narnia, et elle a tout de suite accepté de lire cette histoire, surtout en apprenant qu'elle était centrée sur Ed. Alors merci Spy, parce que ça fait chaud au coeur de te voir aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de lire une de mes fics, et surtout de voir que tu l'apprécies.**

 **Je ne possède ni les livres ni les films. Cet OS est situé dans l'univers des films, quelques semaines avant le troisième, en tout cas pour la première partie. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à vous remercier d'avance pour prendre le temps de lire !**

oOoOo

Edmund était allongé sur le toit de la maison de son oncle et de sa tante à Cambridge, les mains derrière la tête. Il aimait venir là lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir sans avoir à se disputer avec Eustache. Alors, il sortait par la fenêtre en silence pour ne pas réveiller son cousin grâce à la discrétion dont il avait appris à faire preuve à Narnia, prenant soin de refermer la fenêtre avant de se hisser sur le toit pour contempler les étoiles.

Il s'était habitué à dormir à la belle étoile dès ses premiers jours en tant que roi à Narnia, Peter, Susan, Lucy et lui allaient souvent voyager au début pour se familiariser avec les terres sur lesquelles ils devaient maintenant régner. A chaque fois que le temps le leur permettait, ils dormaient à même le sol autour d'un feu de camp, profitant du calme et de la quiétude de la forêt qui leur permettait d'oublier pendant un temps leurs obligations de souverains. Bien sûr, ils avaient beaucoup d'amis à Cair Paravel pour les aider à apprendre à gouverner, et beaucoup d'hommes et de soldats en qui ils avaient toute confiance pour décider à leur place pour certains domaines où ils n'avaient pas la moindre expérience, mais ils s'étaient quand même fait un devoir de gouverner du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour leur peuple, et cela ne s'apprenait pas facilement.

Edmund repensait à leur premier voyage à Narnia, à la traîtrise dont il avait fait preuve avant de se rendre compte de ses erreurs et de les réparer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce pan de sa vie le hantait toujours, même après plusieurs années et un nouveau voyage à Narnia où il avait été un roi digne de ce nom. Même pendant leur vie à Narnia en tant que souverains, il lui arrivait régulièrement de passer des nuits blanches parce qu'il repensait à ce qu'il avait fait pour le compte de la Sorcière Blanche.

Maintenant, ces pics de culpabilité étaient plus rares, principalement parce qu'il avait tout fait, dans ses deux vies, pour se racheter, mais il lui arrivait encore d'en avoir, particulièrement lorsqu'une situation à laquelle il assistait lui rappelait ce qu'il avait fait. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait aperçu deux garçons brutaliser un troisième enfant, plus jeune qu'eux. Même en ignorant totalement pourquoi ils faisaient cela, il s'était interposé et avait fait fuir les garçons, parce que c'était dans sa nature d'aider ceux qui étaient dans le besoin. Du moins, c'était devenu le but de sa vie après que la bataille contre la Sorcière Blanche ait été gagnée.

Mais alors même qu'il s'interposait, une petite voix dans sa tête lui avait rappelé ses actions. Il avait repoussé cette voix dans un coin de son esprit jusqu'à présent, sachant qu'il finirait par se retrouver seul pour y penser.

Il revoyait encore le visage en larmes de Lucy lorsqu'il niait avoir pénétré dans l'armoire et vu Narnia, parce qu'il n'était pas prêt à admettre qu'il s'était trompé, par fierté. Il revoyait encore le visage de Peter lorsque son frère réalisait qu'il avait menti délibérément. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait voir le visage dépité de M. Tumnus lorsqu'il disait à la Sorcière Blanche que les Castors avaient parlé d'Aslan, et la mine déçue du renard lorsqu'il révélait qu'Aslan attendait les quatre Pevensie à la table de pierre.

Mais plus que tout, il revoyait les sourires de Peter, Susan et Lucy lorsqu'ils le revoyaient pour la première fois, au camp d'Aslan. Il se souvenait aussi de sa conversation avec Aslan, aussitôt après qu'il ait été libéré. Le lion avait été si compréhensif, si doux et gentil. Il ne méritait pas cela. Aslan aurait dû accepter que la Sorcière Blanche le sacrifie sur la table de pierre, au lieu de se sacrifier à sa place, même si cela faisait partie du plan du lion pour vaincre la Sorcière.

Il savait qu'il s'était racheté par la suite. Il savait qu'il avait prouvé sa valeur durant la bataille contre la Sorcière Blanche et pendant toutes leurs années de règne, et même par la suite. Dès qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, son frère et ses sœurs lui avaient dit qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas pour ce qu'il avait fait, parce que la Sorcière l'avait manipulé et tout le monde aurait pu tomber dans le même piège. Lucy lui avait dit que si ce n'était pas M. Tumnus qu'elle avait rencontré le premier à Narnia, ça aurait pu être la Sorcière, et elle aurait été trompée tout comme lui parce qu'elle n'aurait pas connu la véritable histoire de l'hiver de cent ans de Narnia.

Plus encore, il savait que ses actions étaient ce qui lui avait valu le titre de Roi Edmund le Juste. Parce qu'il avait vu ce que la Sorcière Blanche faisait à ceux qu'elle considérait comme inférieurs, et de bien plus près que ses frère et sœurs. Cela avait fait naître en lui un sentiment de justice profond, ça avait façonné sa façon d'être. Il n'aurait pas été ainsi s'il n'avait pas d'abord été avec la Sorcière Blanche pendant un temps.

\- Edmund, cesse de penser à cela, dit soudain une voix à côté de lui.

Edmund ne sursauta même pas. Lors de leur premier voyage à Narnia, Peter, Susan, Lucy et lui avaient appris à être une vraie famille, ils s'étaient rapprochés à un point qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait imaginé possible avant d'entrer dans l'armoire. Mais paradoxalement, c'était de Lucy qu'il s'était le plus rapproché. Alors qu'ils se supportaient à peine avant Narnia et passaient leur temps à se chamailler, ils se comprenaient maintenant d'un regard, sans même avoir à échanger des mots. Cette osmose entre eux n'avait fait que s'accentuer depuis qu'ils avaient dû venir à Cambridge et supporter leur cousin, leur oncle et leur tante. Edmund savait que Lucy avait vu qu'il était préoccupé lorsqu'il était rentré, et elle était très bonne quand il s'agissait de deviner ce qui le tracassait.

\- C'est plus fort que moi, répondit-il sans même tourner la tête.

Lucy savait également que cet endroit était en quelque sorte sa cachette où il pouvait rester pendant des heures lorsqu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Elle savait également qu'à la minute où Eustache serait endormi, Edmund monterait ici et l'avait rejoint en silence une fois que leur oncle et leur tante dormaient, pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Avec un léger soupir, elle s'assit à côté de son frère, sachant qu'il ne la repousserait pas. Même lorsque Edmund ne voulait pas être dérangé, elle venait souvent le voir, ne serait-ce que pour lui tenir compagnie. Parfois, Edmund était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne la remarquait pas avant qu'il soit temps de redescendre. Dans ces cas-là, elle restait simplement assise à côté de lui, lui offrant une compagnie silencieuse et profitant de l'occasion pour réfléchir elle-même.

\- J'ai vu un garçon se faire brutaliser par deux autres en rentrant, expliqua Edmund sans même qu'elle ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Ça m'a rappelé... _elle_.

\- Mais tu dois aussi te souvenir de ce que _nous_ t'avons dit au camp d'Aslan, et de ce que tout Narnien a pu te répondre lorsque tu leur as demandé si tu étais digne d'être leur roi.

\- Et s'ils n'avaient pas été honnêtes ? Ils pourraient avoir dit cela seulement parce que je suis leur roi, et qu'ils ne veulent pas dire du mal de leur roi.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, le raisonna Lucy. Les Narniens ont toujours été honnêtes avec nous, ils nous ont toujours dit ce que nous faisions mal car ils savaient que nous avions besoin de leurs conseils et de leurs critiques. Aucun d'entre nous ne leur en a jamais tenu rigueur, pourquoi l'aurais-tu fait ?

\- Mais...

\- Ed, regarde-moi, demanda Lucy d'un ton sévère.

Edmund tourna lentement la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Lucy, et elle put voir toutes les émotions qui se jouaient sur son visage.

\- Souviens-toi de ce qu'Aslan t'a dit. Il te connaît, il nous connaît tous, et il n'a jamais menti.

Edmund eut un petit sourire. Une nuit à Narnia, alors qu'il était encore un enfant et n'arrivait pas à dormir, il avait été mû par une envie de sortir du château et de se rendre dans le jardin, où Aslan l'attendait. Sans qu'il s'explique comment, ou plutôt il savait que le lion _savait_ simplement ce genre de choses, Aslan avait trouvé exactement les mots pour le réconforter et le convaincre qu'il était digne d'être roi de Narnia.

« _Sans ce qui s'est produit, tu n'aurais jamais fait un bon roi pour Narnia. Tes épreuves et ce à quoi tu as assisté ont fait de toi l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui, un homme juste, généreux et bon. Ne t'attarde pas sur le passé, Edmund, mais prends-en exemple pour ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs dans le futur. Car c'est notre passé qui définit ce que nous sommes. Sans lui, notre existence n'a aucun sens. Nous ne saurions effacer ce qui s'est produit parce que nous le regrettons. Au contraire, il faut en tirer avantage. Et maintenant va, Roi Edmund le Juste, et souviens-toi, tu as gagné ce titre, et toi seul es destiné à le porter._ »

Après cela, Aslan avait disparu, et Edmund était retourné dormir. Le lendemain, il avait tout raconté à son frère et à ses sœurs, parce qu'il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à leur cacher quelque chose. Peter avait souri et lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux, lui disant qu'il était stupide et qu'il devait croire ce qu'Aslan lui avait dit, parce que c'était la vérité.

\- Si tu ne crois pas à ça, crois en tes autres talents, continua Lucy. Peter t'a envoyé négocier avec Miraz parce qu'il savait que tu saurais trouver les mots pour le convaincre d'accepter ce combat en singulier. Miraz n'aurait jamais accepté si tu n'avais pas sous-entendu que refuser d'affronter Peter était de la lâcheté. Tu sais trouver les mots, Edmund, et seul quelqu'un de juste peut convaincre les gens comme tu le fais.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le temps que j'ai passé avec la Sorcière Blanche, répliqua Edmund. N'importe qui aurait pu provoquer Miraz pour qu'il accepte ce défi.

\- Ça a tout à voir, au contraire ! Tout à l'heure, quand tu as aidé ce garçon, as-tu vu quelqu'un d'autre faire la même chose ? Est-ce qu'une seule personne s'est arrêtée pour s'interposer ?

\- Eh bien...

\- Non, parce que c'est _toi_ qui l'a fait. Toi et toi seul. C'est dans ta nature. Il t'est impossible de passer à côté de quelqu'un qui est dans le besoin et de ne pas lui venir en aide, et _ça_ , ça vient de ce à quoi tu as assisté avec la Sorcière Blanche. Cesse de t'appesantir là-dessus, nous avons tous subi des choses lors de nos premiers jours à Narnia qui ont fait de nous les rois et reines que nous sommes. Tu as simplement subi plus de choses que nous, mais c'est aussi ce qui fait que tu es le plus digne d'être roi de Narnia, parce que tu es celui qui a le plus changé au contact des Narniens. Aucun d'eux ne voudrait que tu sois quelqu'un d'autre ou que tu ne sois pas roi.

Edmund sourit, le premier vrai sourire que Lucy ait vu depuis qu'il était rentré, ce qui la fit sourire également. Elle l'avait convaincu pour l'instant. Elle savait que ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'Edmund allait cesser de culpabiliser pour toujours, car une part de lui penserait toujours à cela, mais au moins pour l'instant et comme jusqu'à présent, il saurait tirer profit de ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Merci, Lu, dit-il sincèrement avant de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras. J'en avais besoin.

\- C'est à ça que sert une petite sœur, répondit Lucy. Je serai toujours là pour t'aider à sortir de tes mauvais jours.

Lucy redescendit par la fenêtre, suivie d'Edmund. Une fois dans la chambre, sans échanger un mot, Lucy sortit sur la pointe des pieds et Edmund se glissa dans son lit, accompagné par les ronflements sonores d'Eustache. Il s'endormit le cœur bien plus léger, apaisé par Lucy.

oOoOo

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, Edmund était à nouveau assis sur le toit. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas dans un mauvais jour, au contraire. A côté de lui se trouvait son cousin, et Edmund était occupé à lui raconter leur premier voyage à Narnia. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'ils étaient revenus de leur aventure à bord du Passeur d'Aurore, et Eustache n'avait cessé de lui demander de tout lui raconter, du moment où Peter, Susan, Lucy et lui avaient mis les pieds pour la première fois à Narnia au moment où Eustache, Lucy et lui s'étaient retrouvés sur le Passeur d'Aurore.

Eustache aussi avait beaucoup changé à Narnia, et Edmund ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en lui une comparaison. D'arrogant et exécrable, son cousin était devenu humble, et même gentil. Du moins envers Lucy et lui, il travaillait encore sur ses relations avec les autres personnes. Mais paradoxalement, être temporairement transformé en dragon lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Lorsque Edmund eut fini de raconter leurs aventures, Eustache resta un moment silencieux, contemplant les étoiles sans réellement les voir. Durant leur temps à bord du Passeur d'Aurore, il avait appris à connaître Edmund, le vrai Edmund, celui qui dirigeait ses troupes et risquait sa vie sans hésiter. Il voyait clairement que son cousin était troublé, et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi.

\- On a tous les deux commis des erreurs, dit-il, surprenant Edmund qui tourna la tête vers lui. Regarde-moi, je ne sais même pas comment Lucy et toi avez pu me supporter pendant tout ce temps, et je me demande encore pourquoi Caspian ne m'a pas tout simplement jeté par-dessus bord.

\- Il n'aurait jamais osé, répliqua Edmund avec un sourire. Même si tu étais désagréable, tu étais quand même notre cousin, alors il devait y avoir du bon en toi. Et il avait raison, regarde-toi aujourd'hui.

\- Mais le plus important, continua Eustache, c'est que nous nous sommes rachetés pour ces erreurs. On aurait pu se les reprocher si on s'était contentés de rester là à regarder les choses se dérouler sans rien faire, mais au lieu de ça, on a décidé d'agir. Tu as donné confiance à Peter pour mener cette bataille, et tu t'es débarrassé de l'arme la plus fatale de la Sorcière Blanche ! Si tu n'avais pas fait ça, elle aurait pu transformer Peter en statue, et alors la bataille aurait été terminée bien avant qu'Aslan arrive. Tu es digne d'être un Narnien et même plus, tu es digne d'être roi de Narnia.

\- Merci, cousin, dit Edmund en posant un bras sur ses épaules. Toi aussi, tu es digne d'être un Narnien.

Edmund sourit, sachant que Narnia serait entre de bonnes mains lorsque le temps viendrait où elle aurait besoin d'Eustache. Lui avait définitivement vaincu la Sorcière Blanche qui le hantait toujours dans son esprit lorsqu'il avait plongé l'épée de Peter dans ce serpent de mer. Il avait vaincu l'incarnation du mal de son point de vue, et ça lui suffisait amplement.

« _Quand mes cousins sont partis, à la fin de la guerre, je les ai regrettés, profondément, comme je sais que tous à Narnia les regretteront, jusqu'à la fin des temps._ »


End file.
